Picture Perfect
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Who would have ever guessed that Dominic Toretto had an artistic streak?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – Who would have ever guessed that Dominic Toretto had an artistic streak?

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot." -Mark Twain

* * *

><p><em>If your body matches,<em>  
><em>What your eyes can do,<em>  
><em>You'll probably move right through,<em>  
><em>Me on my way to you,<em>

**Picture Perfect**

"Oh man, all you school shit's in the back here." Vince moaned as he climbed into the back seat of the car. His normal spot in the passenger seat having been given to Letty by Dom some five minuets earlier.

"Yeah, that cus that's where I tossed it." The Italian said from his position behind the wheel his tone indicating that he thought his best friend was being stupid.

Vince continued to grumble to himself, neither Dom nor Letty was listing, as Dom pulled out of the parking lot and pulled into heavy traffic. It was obvious to him that Dom had yet again managed to fuck something up hence why the little latina was getting treated like a princess. And why he had had to give up his seat so now his legs were starting to cramp up.

In an effort to get enough room to stretch his legs out, Vince started to sweep all of his best friends' stuff onto the floor. Not caring that Dom's school stuff was being mixed in with empty coke cans and discarded McDonalds wrappers, neither of them had much in the way of academic inclination. But it was as he shoved Dom's bag that the sheet of paper fell out and Vince couldn't but grab it because…

"Damn!" Vince's exclamation was so loud and so unexpected that it caused the other two to jump slightly. "That's some curriculum."

"Fuck," Dom saw the flutter of paper in the rear-view mirror and instinctively knew what it was his best friend had in his hand. "Leave that alone." Dear lord help him but if Letty saw what Vince was holding Dom knew he would be in even more shit with his girl that he already was.

"You majoring in perky breasts or what?" Vince smirked as he waved the page in between the front seats. It was probably a cruel thing to do he knew, but both of his friends knew how to take a joke and they'd laugh about it, in the end.

"Dominic!" Letty gasped as she gazed at the piece of paper that was being waved in her field of vision. Or to be precise at the naked girl that was posing on it.

All Letty could do was stare open mouthed at the drawing hardly able to believe what it was she was seeing. Over all she wasn't really sure what it was she was most shocked by, that Dom could draw, that he'd drawn her topless or that Vince had seen the little masterpiece. In a detached way she could appreciate that it was a good likeness, right down to the zodiac representation of her star-sign, Scorpio, that she had tattooed on her left breast. Which up until then only the two of them had known about. And just like that her shock vanished only to be replaced with acute irradiant.

"I couldn't help it." Dom defended while trying to look beseechingly at Letty, glare murder at Vince and still keep an eye on the road. "I couldn't get you outta my head and I was bored."

"Yeah, bored stiff." Vince sniggered, delighted by his own whit and so distracted by it he didn't notice Letty's fist until it struck him in the side of the head. "Oww! Bitch."

"Whatever, that was for being a dick." Letty snarled her eyes promising murder, and then promptly hit him again. "And that was for staring at my rack."

All Vince dared to do was glare at the little psycho as she snatched Dom's piece of artwork out of his unresisting hand. He was just lucky that her punch had been a little off target otherwise he would have ended up with one hell of a black eye. But even then it would have been worth it, after all, Letty did have an amazing rack. Not that he'd ever let either her of Dom hear him say it.

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
